Certain electronic assemblies conventionally include electronic or microelectronic components placed on a circuit board. The electronic or microelectronic components (herein after “electronic components,” without limitation) may include a semiconductor, such as a silicon die, encapsulated in a polymer and coupled to routing circuitry to form a chip package. The chip package may then be mechanically and communicatively coupled to a circuit board, over which the chip package may communicate with other electronic components.